


Starshine

by fakebodies



Category: Alien (1979)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Semi-Public Sex, like idk it's not detailed but it's a blowjob, the end's cute too like it's sweet, these two are sweet, theyre on the bridge or w/e but everyone else is asleep so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: Kane de-stresses before sleep, though not with his usual pack full of cigarettes.(originally posted on 2x4swrites.tumblr.com)





	Starshine

Kane was always up first- even after months of sleep, he was still able to get moving and get breakfast started before the rest of the crew was even thinking about getting going. Kane was also the last to go to sleep, almost wishing to postpone the inevitable. He felt a strange sort of sinking feeling every time he laid down in the berths, though he shoves it aside.

Tonight, he’s not awake for the purpose of avoiding the induced sleep. He’s not smoking through a whole pack of cigarettes to curb his anxiety. No, tonight he sits on the bridge, one lone cigarette between his fingers as he waits for Arthur. Sometimes they’re both too busy to meet like this, double checking that everything is functioning, but tonight? The whole trip had gone smoothly and it was looking like they may even get home early, which means there’s not very much pre-sleep checking. While the others are either already asleep or getting there, Kane closes his eyes and leans back in the chair at his console.

He gets lost in a daydream, not noticing Arthur’s presence until a warm hand cups his cock through the uniform pants. Kane lets out a soft gasp, his hand coming up to grip Arthur's shoulder as his eyes snap open.

“God, you…”

“Miss me?” Arthur’s mouth curves into a smirk and he kisses Kane, hand still on his dick. Kane can’t help the small moan that escapes his lips, head tilting back.

“You and that pretty mouth.” Kane nods, his hand finding its way to Arthur’s hair as Arthur sucks a mark. Arthur just hums, smug, working Kane’s fly undone. Kane rocks his hips up into Arthur’s hand as it closes around his cock again, gripping the arm of the chair.

“I don’t know how much teasing I can take, handsome…”

“Fine, alright. We don’t have much time to spare anyways.” Arthur nods. He pushes Kane’s shirt up, kissing down his chest and stomach as he sinks to his knees. Kane lifts his hips so Arthur can tug down his pants and briefs, letting out a soft sigh.

“It’s been too long. I can’t wait to be home.” Arthur smiles a little, taking his sweet time pressing lingering kisses up the inside of Kane’s thigh. Kane gently combs through Arthur’s hair as he does.

“I know… It’ll be nice to have our own space again.” Kane nods, head tipped back against the chair, eyes closed. He misses Arthur’s smirk, but he can’t ignore the smugness that returns to Arthur’s voice as he replies.

“Mmhm. You can be as loud as you want, moaning my name.”

Kane’s response cuts off into a moan as Arthur takes his cock into his mouth. He tugs Arthur’s hair, trying his best not to thrust up. Kane can’t count how many times Arthur has done this- blown him on the bridge, where anyone could see. No one’s caught them yet, and while Kane covers his mouth to avoid making too much noise, there’s nothing he can do to prevent his gasps.

Arthur knows just how to work him until he forgets about anything outside of Arthur’s mouth on his cock, and he’s almost there already. He’d never lasted very long, but Arthur always assured him he loved how easily he could get Kane wound up. Kane knows if he looked down now, Arthur would be stroking his own cock, hips rocking forward as he half-hummed, half-moaned around Kane’s dick.

Kane cums only a moment later with a shuddering moan, his grip in Arthur’s hair tightening. Arthur sits back as Kane slumps down in the chair, resting his cheek against Kane’s thigh until he cums as well, spilling over his fist with short, sharp gasps. It takes them both a few minutes to get to the point where they want to move, and Kane wonders, idly, if they could request a two-person berth. He wishes he could spend the rest of the trip curled up with Arthur, bad idea or not.

They walk to the “bedroom” together, undressing near each other. Kane lets his fingers trail idly along Arthur’s back, and Arthur brushes over Kane’s ribs, his hip. Once they’re both ready for sleep, Arthur pulls him into a slow kiss- something Kane often found himself missing when work and the rest of the crew kept them apart. He smiles a little as he breaks away, cupping Arthur’s cheek.

"Sweet dreams, starshine.” Arthur smiles back, lovingly. It’s a sweet moment, one Kane will always treasure. One he hopes he’ll dream about. He squeezes Arthur’s hand before walking to his berth.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Arthur.”

Arthur just flashes another smile in his direction before laying down, letting the clear lid lower over him. Kane sighs quietly, laying down as well. He closes his eyes, counts backwards from ten, and dreams of the man he loves.


End file.
